mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Mitchell Kart
Team Mitchell Kart is an upcoming 2019 kart racing game and a spinoff from Nickelodeon's Mitchell Van Morgan series and a direct sequel to Mitchell Kart Deluxe developed by Sumo Digital and Rainbow Studios and published by THQ Nordic in association with Nickelodeon. Controlling of one of 25 characters from the series' cast, players compete in races using sports cars, go-karts & even motorcycles just like it's prequels. They view gameplay from a third-person perspective while performing tricks, drifting, and collecting power-ups. Team Mitchell Kart differs from traditional kart racers because of its focus on cooperative gameplay, akin to the kind featured in Splatoon (2015) and Overwatch (2016)—the player is part of a team of racers and win races through efficiency rather than speed. Game modes include earning competing to earn points, time trials, customizing the racing rules, and a story-driven campaign that serves as a tutorial. The game's existence came to light when a Sumo Digital memo leaked in January 2019, with THQ Nordic officially confirming it the following May. Team Mitchell Kart is scheduled to be released on May 29, 2019 for the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Windows PC, and Xbox One. Plot In Team Adventure Mode, Mitchell Van Morgan and his friends receive letters that invites them to participate in a Grand Prix like none other. The invitations come from the mysterious sponsor of said race: Dodon Pa, a funny-looking and chubby tanuki riding around in an Marquessa Mobile-like vehicle. While the gentle and chatty Dodon Pa seems only interested in having Mitchell and co. as racers in his Grand Prix, his intentions are a complete mystery and might be more sinister in nature. Gameplay Team Mitchell Kart is a Mitchell Van Morgan-themed kart racing game featuring single-player and multiplayer modes. After selecting one of 25 characters from the series' cast, The playable characters include Mitchell Van Morgan, Gavin O'Neal Davis, Mrtin J. Moody, David Jessie Drake, Nicholas Dunn, Scottie Salmon, Sarah Lynn Meadows, Ebony Nichole Lewis, Vlerie nn Gupton, V-07 Blanka & mny More. The gameplay is mostly taken from Sega's Team Sonic Racing video game. Different characters fall into one of five racing classes: Speed, Technique, Power, Trickster and All-Around.10 Each type has their own unique abilities and skillsets that give them both advantages and disadvantages: Speed: *Well-balanced handling *Fastest top speed *Defensive maneuver ability *Poor acceleration and defense Technique: *Nimble handling *High acceleration and steering *Can cut corners on rough terrain without being slowed down *Can attract nearby MVM Coins Power: *Good boost and defense *Can smash into obstacles without being slowed down and destroy barriers *Does not spin when damaged *Lowest top speed and handling *Can obtain more aggressive objects Trickster: *Can steal a driver opponent's MVM Coin currency *Can attack unnoticed opponents from behind without being slowed down as an inexperienced racer does *Good defense and handling *Lowest top speed and acceleration *Deception All-Around: *Well-balanced top speed, boost and handling *Well-balanced acceleration and defense *Can smash into obstacles without being slowed down and destroy barriers *Can cut corners on rough terrain without being slowed down Objects Items *Item Box **Invincibility **Mitchell's boots **Mitchell's boots (3-times) **Slow-down boots **Rocket **Homing Rocket **Water balloons **MVM Power-up bubblegum **Nickelodeon Super Slimer Blaster **Bomb **banana *MVM Coins Gimmicks and obstacles *Ramps Characters Playable characters *Team Mitchell **Mitchell Van Morgan (All-Around) **Gavin O'Neal Davis (Technique) **Martin J. Moody (Power) **David Jessie Drake (Trickster) **Nicholas Dunn (Speed) *Team Ebony **Scottie Salmon (All-Around) **Ebony Nichole Lewis (Technique) **V-07-Blanka (Power) **Valerie Ann Gupton (Trickster) **Sarah Lynn Meadows (Speed) *Team Carolyn **Carolyn Ashley Taylor (All-Around) **Jennifer Hooker (Speed) **Preston (Power) **Lina Fitzgerald (Trickster) **Lakeisha James (Technique) *Team Brock **Brock Clark (Power) **Pierre (Trickster) **Kwame Alston (Technique) **Dusty Riddle (All-Around) **Amber (Speed) *Team Payne **Dr. Alexander Payne (Power) **Amanda Payne (Trickster) **Airsailor Caption (Technique) **Elder Typewritor (Speed) **Anthony Nyugen (All-Around) *Team Marquessa **Marquessa (Power) **Genola (Technique) **Welton Payne-Smythe (Trickster) **Metal Mitchell (All-Around) **Metal Gavin (Speed) Development The British video game developer Sumo Digital is developing Team Mitchell Rart for the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Windows, and Xbox One. It will be Sumo Digital's third racing game featuring the Mitchell intellectual property (IP), following Mitchell & Nicktoons Racing and Mitchell & Nicktoons Racing Transformed.while the series' creator MITCHELL Project is producing, the THQ Nordic founder Lars Wingefors is supervising. Team Mitchell Kart is Acherki's first game at Sumo Digital. According to Acherki, the Unreal Engine 4 game engine Team Mitchell Kart runs on is a modified version of the one used to develop the Mitchell Kart games, and allowed them to easily port the game across platforms. Release Team Mitchell Kart is scheduled to be released by THQ Nordic on May 29, 2019. It was initially slated for release in late 2018, but THQ Nordic delayed it in November to give Sumo Digital & Rainbow Studios for more development time. Marketing Rumors of a new Mitchell Kart-themed racing game arose in January 2018, when an internal Sumo Digital memo mentioning an "unannounced karting game" based on an "established global IP" leaked. Notes References External links * Category:2019 Category:Video games Category:Racing games Category:Mitchell Kart series Category:Team Mitchell Kart Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:PC games